Temptations  A Cptn Jack Harkness Love Story
by ArianeStranza
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Alice. She's 18 and normal for the most part. One day Jack Harkness finds and picks her up and as this series of events unfolds, Alice's lost memories start to come back and she realizes who and what she is.


Chapter One – Captain Jack Harkness What an ASS!

Oi, my name's Alice Lily Jameson and I'm 17 years old. I've thick, curly, dark brown hair to my waist and I've got very dark brown eyes. I'm about 5 feet tall and I've an hourglass figure. My breast size is almost a double E and oh, I'm Immortal. Yeah, that was my reaction when I was told as well; about the Immortality, that is. 'What the hell?' was all I was able to say really when Captain Jack Harkness first met and interacted with me. He changed my life after that, and I saw so many things that would curl your hair (if it's straight; straighten it if it's curly).

*5 weeks ago, Kittanning, Pennsylvania*

I was on my way home after school and decided to walk, even though It was so far away. As I was walking, there was no one around, so I put on the song I was going to sing for the School Talent show and sang along. (Temptation - Cote de Pablo version)

_Rusted Brandy in a Diamond glass_

_Everything is made from dreams_

_Time is made from honey; slow and sweet_

_Only the fools know what it means._

_Temptation, Temptation_

_Temptation, I can't resist_

_Oui, je sais.  
><em>_Qu'il__est__ fait fumé.  
>Oui, je me suis paumée.<br>Il sait que je suis fauchée.  
>Mais à moi de jouer.<em>

_Temptation, Temptation_

_Temptation, Je peux pas résister._

_Dutch pink and Italian blue_

_He is there a waiting for you_

_My will has disappeared_

_Now confusion is oh, so clear_

_Temptation, Temptation_

_Temptation, I can't resist_

_Temptation, Temptation_

_Temptation, I can't resist._

When the song finished, I suddenly heard clapping behind me and i whipped around to see a man in an old fashioned military coat. From the looks of it, a captain's jacket, circa 1940. I narrowed my eyes and he only smirked at me and winked. God, he was hot. He had short, brown hair and Ice-blue eyes that looked so old... I smiled, unsure if he was a pedo or just a freakish stalker.

"What the hell do you want?" I said calmly.

"Well, Alice, you're about to go down the rabbit hole." He replied, his smirk widening.

"Real funny, jackass." I growled.

I turned on my heels and continued walking down the sidewalk. I made it to about Sheetz when I got fed up with him following me. I turned around and started towards him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled, getting to kick him right in the balls.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He smiled even more.

I growled and my foot flew up to connect with his crotch when suddenly, he was behind me. I gasped in surprise and he restrained me easily.

"It's not very polite to kick a man in his privates when you've just met him; he might get the idea that you're violent."

"I've gotten into 15 fights at school. Yeah, I don't know; am I violent?" I snapped sarcastically.

He only laughed and released me. I sighed and spoke.

"What do you want?" I inquired.

"I want to talk to you. Anywhere we can go that's private?" He replied

"Home." I said.

"What about your parents or guardian?"

"Dead. Now, come on, I don't have all day!" I said coldly.

He didn't say anything while we walked to my house that was about 2 miles away.

"You do this hike every day?" He asked when we were a mile from my house.

"Yeah. To and from school; I hate Ford City and I hate school buses, so..."

"Why do you hate them?"

"Immature 7th to 10th graders; I'm so sick of them. I don't have a guardian, so I can't get learner's permit, or a license."

"Want me to be your guardian?" He smirked.

I smacked him upside the head and walked on ahead of him. 'God, he's annoying, but I'd like to screw him senseless.' I thought.

"Oh, really? Well, that can be arranged, Alice." He laughed.

My cheeks turned bright red and I turned around and looked at him. "Did I say that aloud?" I asked with a bright blush to my cheeks.

He saw my reaction and laughed even louder. "Yes, you did."

"Oh, god..." I groaned.

"Well, If you 'screw me senseless', you'll be screaming my name in _pleasure_, not God's in frustration."

I thought my blush couldn't get any deeper as I turned back around and almost ran away from him. All the while he was laughing his ass off. All the while, I was fantasizing about him and my blush remained as a slight pink. When we got to my house, I went up the steps and noticed the door was open.

"Jack." I whispered.

He came to my side immediately. When he saw the door, he drew a very old looking gun and guarded me with his body, which meant I could smell him and feel his proximity. He smelt like cedar, oddly, and vanilla. 'Dear God, why tempt me? He smells so fucking good. Mmmm...' I thought, making sure it was a thought. I covered my mouth before I moaned. I cussed myself out in my head and I suddenly heard Jack's voice.

"Are you even listening to me or are you fantasizing about me? And any size you think I am, I'm about 9 inches, dear, and I've never had a complaint." He flirted.

I laughed quietly and Jack opened my door to a completely tossed house.

"Shit." I whispered.

Suddenly, someone tackled Jack and they started wrestling. I screamed bloody murder when someone grabbed me from behind.

"JACK!" I screamed.

"Fuck! Hold on, Alice!" He shouted, knocking his assailant out cold.

He came running after my kidnapper and shot at him. He got him right between the eyes and he fell with a sickening thud on top of me. Jack ran over and pushed his body off me. I just stared into space shocked. There was blood and brains all over my face, neck, and breasts (I have a tank top on and it barely hold my breasts in); I just sat there until Jack snapped me out of it by groping me (not exactly the best method, eh?). I gasped and, finally coming back to reality, looked up at him, angry.

"Why did you just grope my breasts?" I demanded.

"Well, you wouldn't snap out of it." He retorted. "So, I just grabbed you, hoping you snap out of it."

I looked at him and realized I was covered in gore. I felt tears fall down my cheeks, but thought it was rain until Jack knelt down and wiped them away.

"You alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah... I think... Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I said.

"No pro-" I cut him off with a kiss which he almost immediately returned.

I pulled him down to the ground and flipped us so that I was on top of him. He groaned against my body and grinded his hips against mine, making me break the kiss and moan loudly. He chuckled in my ear and I straddled him. He kissed me once more quickly and then spoke.

"You might want to get cleaned up first, Alice, before we go any further." He laughed, panting and out of breath.

I reluctantly got off him and once he cleared my house, I went upstairs and took a shower and got completely clean. When I walked out of the bathroom, the first thing I saw in my bedroom was Jack sitting on my bed in a 'provocative' position. I laughed and went to my dresser, not minding I was in only a towel.

"I'm not in the mood now, Jack, to shag you." I said.

He whined like puppy and I looked over my shoulder at him and laughed as he started to strip. "That won't change my mind, Captain."

I picked out my clothes and when I bent over to get in the bottom drawer for my socks, I yelped in surprise and I felt Jack standing behind me in only boxers. "Are you sure? We can talk about how different you really are after we have the most amazing sex you'll ever have."

I straightened up and turned to meet lustful eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm a virgin and I intend to stay a virgin for awhile longer, Jack. I may want to have that amazing sex with you, but it'll have to wait. Now, tell me about this difference."

Just as I said this, I heard a gunshot and Jack fell to the ground with a gunshot wound to the head.

"Jack!" I yelled dropping and checking his vitals.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I knew he was dead, but couldn't face that fact. I started sobbing when I heard him suddenly take in a loud breath, gasping for air, and he grabbed my wrist. I gasped in utter surprise and looked at him, pissed. "What the FUCK was that?" I choked out.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I can't die." He said, sitting up.

I slapped him and it echoed throughout the room.

"I thought you died!"

"Sorry, I'm not that lucky."

I felt more tears fall as I got up and stormed out of the room. Jack followed me and when I kept ignoring him, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around and pulled me close to his body. "What's wrong, Alice?" He asked.

"I thought you died..." I sobbed, unable to control them.

"And?"

I looked at him, my eyes now cold and replied. "Nothing." I said, stopping my bawling and waited for him to stop looking at me like he'd broken me. "We have to go to Cardiff. It has the only safe place for you now." He said, pulling me along.

I said nothing as he pulled me along and outside. In front of my house there was an SUV parked. Jack had me get in the passenger seat and he got in the driver's seat. 'Thank goodness that today was the last day of school...' I thought.

*Two Days Later, Cardiff*

"Jack, what did you do to her? She won't speak to any of us." Owen demanded.

Owen had thick, but short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was the doctor that helped when a teammate of Torchwood was injured or when there was a body involved in a case. Apparently, he was naturally angry and aggressive.

"She thought I died and was 'offended' when I said 'Yeah, and?' to her in response." Jack said.

"You know what? Fuck you, Jack! I'm going the fuck home and I REALLY don't give a fucking rat's ass if I get fucking kidnapped 'cause it's better than this!" I yelled, grabbing my suitcase and storming off, only to have Gwen stop me. Gwen has straight brown hair to about the tops of her breasts and brown eyes. She had her bangs cut to the right side of her face.

"Don't, Alice. You know if you're kidnapped, they'll take your blood and use it to become Immortal and forever young." Gwen said kindly.

"Let her go; we can be finally rid of her fucking bad attitude." Jack snapped, going to his office and slamming the door shut.

I flinched at the slam and glared in his direction. I raised my hand to him and suddenly, all the glass walls surrounding his office shattered. He glared at me and I smirked, flipped him the bird and walked off.


End file.
